planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
1991
This page chronicles events that take place in the year . See also: Timelines Planet of the Apes Timeline Production Timeline * January: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #9 is released. * January: [[Urchak's Folly|Planet of the Apes: Urchak's Folly]] by Malibu Graphics debuts. * February: [[Urchak's Folly|Planet of the Apes: Urchak's Folly #2]] by Malibu Graphics is released. * February: Ape Nation by Malibu Graphics debuts, combining the concepts of 'Planet of the Apes' and 'Alien Nation'. * February 14: Actor Jesse Reid is born. Reid played the role of Donnie Thompson in the 2011 movie . * February 26: Actor Max Lloyd-Jones is born. Lloyd-Jones played the role of Blue Eyes in the 2017 movie War for the Planet of the Apes. * March: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #10 is released. * March: [[Urchak's Folly|Planet of the Apes: Urchak's Folly #3]] by Malibu Graphics is released. * April: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #11 is released. * April: [[Urchak's Folly|Planet of the Apes: Urchak's Folly #4]] by Malibu Graphics is released. * April: ''Ape Nation'' #2 by Malibu Graphics is released. * April 6: Actor Dennis Cross passes away. Cross featured in the television series episode "The Good Seeds" as a 'gorilla officer'. * April 10: Stuntman and actor Paul Stader passes away. Stader was stunt coordinator on , , and the TV series. * May: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #12 is released. * May: ''Ape Nation'' #3 by Malibu Graphics is released. * June: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #13 is released. * June: ''Ape Nation'' #4 by Malibu Graphics is released. * June: Terror on the Planet of the Apes by Malibu Graphics debuts, reprinting the stories from Marvel Comics' Planet of the Apes Magazine. * July: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #14 is released. * July 8: Actor James Franciscus passes away in North Hollywood, California. Franciscus played the role of John Brent in . * August: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #15 is released. * August: ''Terror on the Planet of the Apes'' #3 is released. * August 19: Xan Fielding passes away. The British writer made the first English translation of French author Pierre Boulle's La Planète des singes - as 'Planet of the Apes' in the US and 'Monkey Planet' in the UK. * August 27: Screenwriter Howard Dimsdale passes away in Los Angeles. Dimsdale was Executive Story Consultant for the television series, and wrote the episode "The Liberator". * September: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #16 is released. * September: Planet of the Apes Annual #1 is published by Malibu Graphics. * September 15: Actor John Hoyt passes away. Hoyt played the role of Barlow in the television series episodes "The Gladiators" and "The Horse Race". * October: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #17 is released. * November: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #18 is released. * November: [[Blood of the Apes|Planet of the Apes: Blood of the Apes]] by Malibu Graphics debuts. * December: ''Planet of the Apes'' (Volume 1) #19 is released. * December: ''Terror on the Planet of the Apes'' #4 is released. * December: [[Blood of the Apes|Planet of the Apes: Blood of the Apes #2]] is released. * Malibu Graphics release a ''Beneath the Planet of the Apes'' graphic novel collecting Marvel Comics' film adaptation. * Malibu Graphics release a ''Escape from the Planet of the Apes'' graphic novel collecting Marvel Comics' film adaptation. * Malibu Graphics release a ''Planet of the Apes: The Monkey Planet'' graphic novel collecting Adventure's Comics' ''Planet Of The Apes'' comics issues #1-4. |Next = 1992 }} References Category:Years